Sachiko, revive my love
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: Naomi is still broken after losing Seiko in Heavenly Host, three weeks ago. A dream about her and Seiko keeps haunting her at night. But one morning, everything changes, thanks to an unexpected guest. SEIKO X NAOMI! Rated, T because of lesbian interaction (kissing). I suck at summaries. Third story!


**Sachiko, revive my love**

**Shinohara Seiko x Nakashima Naomi**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! I'm back with another fanfic for Corpse Party. In the reviews for my other Corpse Party story 'It was you after all', a Guest reviewer left me this review:**

_I know its weird, but u should do naomi x seiko. Naomi has that dream where seiko is dying and you have the option to frickin kiss her! Naomi was overcome by the darkness and hung seiko probably because naomi thought seiko was a really close friend, but also was starting to like her. These feelings made her scared, and the darkness overcame her and made her hang seiko. Then u could do something like naomi found a charm like u have to chant sachiko revive my love 9 times and you can revive one person u lost in heavenly host. She revives seiko yada yada ya and you write what comes next._

**I actually liked the idea of me accepting this request, so here is the story! I did make some things different, though, but the overall plot is the same. Thanks, Guest, for leaving a review! And of course, all my other reviewers, thank you so much. I had never thought I would receive that much reviews! This story if for you all! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Lesbian interaction (kissing), things that have to do with gore and death, OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Naomi's P.O.V.

The face of Seiko danced in front of me. She laid on a bed and looked tired and a heavenly white light surrounded her, making her big, brown eyes shine.

''Seiko… I cant… stop the bleeding from your chest…'' My voice came out desperate.

Seiko breathed shallow.

''Whoa… Everything's going white… all around me…'' Seiko spoke between breaths. ''Naomi? When I die… will you be sad?''

''Of course I'll be sad! Don't you dare die on me!'' I exclaimed.

''If I do… I want you to leave me here and find a way out of this school… because I know, Naomi… I know you'll make it…'' Seiko spoke in parts to me.

The tiredness was starting to caught up to her. Every now and then, her eyelids droop, only for them to open a while later. Her voice was coated in drowsiness and she started to look a bit pale.

''If you die, Seiko… I… I don't think…'' I started to stammer, but Seiko interrupted me.

''It'll be okay. You have Mochida. Even if I'm not around… he'll take care of you.'' She tiredly smiled.

''What are you saying?! You're an… idiot…''

I started to sob, my tears flowing over my cheeks.

''Ahhh, look at you… Your nose is all runny… I'll bet nobody else in class has ever seen you with so much snot before…'' Seiko smiled.

''What is wrong with you?!'' I exclaimed, still sobbing.

''I'm ready for this, Naomi. Don't feel bad about leaving me behind. Just… go…'' Seiko spoke.

I stayed silent and just stared in her beautiful, brown eyes. Eyes I was so familiar with. Eyes that always beamed with happiness. Eyes that never shed a tear in front of me.

''…Naomi?''

''All right already! Don't worry about me. Relax…'' I finally responded.

''…I'm cold…'' Seiko spoke, starting to speak slower and slower.

''Seiko…'' I sobbed.

''Damn… I just realized… I'm going to die… without ever kissing anyone…''

I stared up at Seiko with a frown.

''Will you… kiss me, Naomi?'' The sudden request came.

''Huh? S-Seriously…?'' I stammered embarrassed.

''I just want to know what it feels like…'' Seiko confessed.

''D-Don't be stupid…'' I murmured.

''It'll be okay. It's between us girls. You won't have to count it as your first kiss.'' Seiko smiled.

''That's not the poin—''

''—Naomi…''

I started to pound over the request. Kiss Seiko? Should I really do this? Or shouldn't I? I decided to just go for it. I leaned forward and planted my lips on Seiko's. Her lips felt surprisingly soft. After about five seconds, I pulled away.

''Heheh… I got… kissed by Naomi…'' Seiko smiled.

''Uhh… uh-huh…'' I stammered.

''Your lips are a lot softer than I thought they'd be…'' Seiko confessed.

''Same here.'' I replied.

We both gave each other a smile. Then, I discovered the small water droplets in the corners of her eyes.

''…Seiko… Are you… crying…?'' I asked shocked.

Seiko broke down in front of me and tears ran over her cheeks.

''…Why, Naomi…? I was ready… but now… I don't want to die…'' She sobbed.

I gasped.

''Seiko…!''

Seiko hiccupped and sniffed.

''No… I… I… I don't… want… to die…'' She managed to bring out between sobs. ''I want to be with you, Naomi… I want to be with you always.''

I totally broke down too.

''Seiko… Seiko…!''

I sobbed loudly.

**-Naomi's Bedroom-**

I shot up in my bed, heavily panting and my hair sticking to my clammy forehead. The morning sun shone it's way through my curtains, leaving my room in some sort of golden glow. It was Sunday morning and I remember my mom had said yesterday evening that she would be leaving the house very early, due to work. I was home alone.

''That same nightmare again…'' I breathed.

I had been having it, ever since I got out of Heavenly Host three weeks ago. Seiko had been on my mind almost non-stop ever since. A chill went up my spine every time I realized that _I _was the one who murdered Seiko. Tears started to stream over my cheeks.

''Seiko… I'm so sorry.''

I hid my face behind my hands and my shoulders shook from my sobbing. I never meant to hung Seiko, I swear. I was just confused. Confused… about my feelings. If only I had talked about them with someone, instead of keeping them inside. Maybe the darkness wouldn't have gotten the better part of me. Maybe, just maybe, I could have prevented myself from hanging Seiko. But no… And now, she was gone forever. Sadness washed over me.

''Seiko… if only you were still here. There are so many things I would say to you.'' I hiccupped.

Then, my phone made a sound and I frowned. I flipped my cell-phone open and my eyes widened. That same text again. Ever since Seiko died and everything I would grief about it, I received the same mail. 'No Hard Feelings'.

''Seiko… are you here?'' I asked.

I knew there was no way for me to see her, but I still let my eyes roam through my bedroom. Nothing. I sighed and let my head droop in defeat.

''Seiko… Please… Come back.'' I cried softly.

Then, a flash of blue light filled the room.

''What the-'' I exclaimed, but then, I fell silent.

There was a blue ghost spirit in front of me. A girl with long black hair and a white dress.

''Sachiko!'' I exclaimed.

It wasn't the murderous Sachiko. No, this was the innocent Sachiko that got murdered by the principal of Heavenly Host. Ever since we chanted the 'Sachiko, we beg of you' charm for her, back in Heavenly Host, nobody had ever seen her since. And now, here she was, in my bedroom. Saying that I was scared was an understatement.

''Nakashima…'' She spoke.

''Sachiko…'' I breathed.

Sachiko looked at me with a firm look.

''Nakashima-san… I'm sorry for scaring you.'' She spoke with her child voice.

''W-What are you doing here?'' I asked.

Sachiko looked at the ground with a sad glare.

''I… I…''

Then, she started to sob. My eyes widened.

''What is it?'' I asked.

Sachiko looked at me.

''I'm sorry!'' She sobbed.

She hiccupped and I actually felt sorry for her.

''I'm so sorry that I made you hung your friend.'' She sobbed.

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but Sachiko already went on.

''I just can't forget about it. I can never truly rest until I can shake this thing off of me.''

''Sachiko… I forgive you. I know you were out of your mind when you murdered all those students.'' I spoke to her.

Sachiko wiped her tears and surprisingly, smiled at me.

''Nakashima… you're a very nice Nee-san. That's why I want to do something for you.'' She spoke.

I frowned.

''You… want to do something for me?'' I repeated.

Sachiko nodded and then, she opened her hands. In her hand lay two pieces of white paper. They both looked like a half of a heart. If you would lay them next to each other, they would form the heart-shape.

''What is that?'' I asked.

''Another charm.'' Sachiko replied.

I turned a bit white.

''A-Another charm?!''

''Don't worry! This one won't have any scary consequences. Please… just trust me.'' Sachiko quickly said.

I stared at the girl-spirit.

''Sachiko… why?''

Sachiko turned sad again.

''Because I want to reverse what I have done. I-I want to lose this guilty feeling.''

''What do you mean?''

Sachiko looked up to me.

''I-I know.''

I frowned for the thousands time already.

''What do you mean?''

''I know… about your feelings?''

I sucked in some air.

''You mean…''

Sachiko nodded.

''I know about your feelings for your friend.''

''B-But how?'' I asked shocked.

''I could feel it. I could feel the confusion in your heart. That's why you were an easy victim to take over. Your heart was confused. You didn't know who you loved. But after your friend was gone… I didn't feel the struggle anymore. It was quiet. That means you must have decided who you loved.'' Sachiko explained.

I was at loss for words.

''S-Sachiko…''

''Nakashima-Nee-san… Your friend… You are in love with her, right?'' Sachiko asked me.

My eyes widened and I felt that usual sadness come up.

''Yes…'' I whispered sad. ''Yes, I am. And I never got a chance to tell her.''

''Maybe now you can.''

My head shot up towards the ghost in the white dress.

''What did you say?''

Sachiko smiled and handed me the two heart parts once more.

''This is a love charm. It can bring one person back from death. A person who died in Heavenly Host. Your friend… you can bring her back to your own world. You can make her alive again.''

My mouth was dry and I was sure my eyes were as widened as they could be.

''…Are you serious?'' I asked.

Sachiko nodded.

''Write your full name on one of the parts of the heart. Write the full name of the person you want to bring back on the other part. Then, chant 'Sachiko, revive my love' nine times. No more, no less. Then, place the heart parts together and they should mold together as one heart. You will then soon be reunited with the person you love in this world.'' Sachiko explained.

I still couldn't believe this.

''Sachiko…''

For some reason, I started to cry.

''Thank you…'' I breathed.

Sachiko smiled.

''No need to thank me. It's the least I can do after everything that I have done.''

Her glare turned a little sad at the end of her sentence.

''Please perform the charm. Because after I completed to process your request, I can finally rest in peace.'' Sachiko spoke to me in a desperate tone.

I nodded.

''I will.''

Sachiko smiled and I saw a tear escape her eye corner.

''Nakashima-Nee-san… _arigato…_''

Then, she slowly started to vanish. After Sachiko was gone, I stared at the two parts in my hand.

''Could this really bring Seiko back…?'' I asked myself.

There was only one way to find out. I climbed out of my bed, grabbed a black marker from my desk and wrote Nakashima Naomi on the first half of the heart. Then, I wrote Shinohara Seiko on the second part of the heart. Then, I took a deep breath, while I stood in the middle of my bedroom. I closed my eyes and thought about Seiko's smiling face. While keeping that image in my mind, I started to chant.

''Sachiko, revive my love.''

And again. And again. I said it nine times. And then, I pushed the two parts together. A white light flashed through my room and I gasped in shock. The two pieces molded together as one and when the light faded, I was holding a white, paper heart. Then suddenly, the white paper heart started to glow and turned the room yet again in another bright, white light. This time, the brightness was so overpowering that I had to close my eyes and shield my face.

''_Nane_?!'' I gasped.

My heart was pounding in my chest. What was happening? As soon as the light faded, I opened my eyes. What I then saw, shocked me till the bone. There, on the carpet of my bedroom, lay an all too familiar girl in our school uniform. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. I let myself fall onto my knees.

''Seiko!'' I exclaimed, tears streaming over my cheeks. ''Seiko, is that really you?''

I shook her shoulders.

''Seiko, come on. Say something!'' I shouted.

''Hnngg…'' I slowly heard a groan.

My eyes widened.

''… Seiko…?'' I slowly spoke.

Seiko slowly moved and squeezed her eyes. Then, she opened them slowly.

''Where… am I?''

''Seiko!'' I cried in happiness.

It was then that Seiko seemed to notice where she was. She slowly crawled up on her knees and stared at me with shock.

''…Naomi…? Is that really you?'' She asked in shock.

I shook my head fervently.

''Uhn!''

Then, Seiko started to sob and in a nano-second, she had her arms wrapped around me.

''Naomi!'' She cried.

''Seiko!'' I replied.

We hugged each other so tight, we both actually couldn't breathe. But we both didn't care.

''Am I… really back?'' Seiko asked, after we had let go.

I nodded, tears of happiness streaming down my face.

''Yes! We are not in Heavenly Host anymore. We are back! For real!'' I exclaimed.

Seiko then started to beam.

''R-Really?!''

''Really!''

Seiko started to cry even more out of happiness.

''Oh, Naomi! How much I have missed you!'' She sobbed.

She hugged me once more and I fiercely hugged her back.

''I missed you too! So much!''

Seiko sniffed and then, looked at me with a smile.

''I have always been by your side. I always looked over you. Every time you were grieving about me, I wished I could comfort you. I wished I could tell you that I forgive you. And now… I finally can.''

''Seiko!'' I exclaimed.

Once again, I hugged her.

''I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so sorry about what happened in Heavenly Host. I… I can't believe what I did. I understand if you never ever forgive me for it.'' I sobbed.

Seiko rubbed my back.

''Naomi… it wasn't the real you who did it. I forgive you.'' She replied.

I cried even harder after hearing that.

''Seiko!'' I sobbed.

''Naomi.'' I heard Seiko say with tears in her voice.

We both cried and hugged each other.

''Seiko… I… I have something to confess.'' I spoke up.

''What is it?'' Seiko replied.

We let go of each other, so we could look each other in the eyes.

''Seiko… I…'' I started, a pink blush tinting my cheeks.

''Yes?'' Seiko asked.

''I…I love you.''

Seiko looked shocked.

''You… love me? B-But… I thought you were in love with Mochida-kun?''

''I thought so too. Until the moment that I lost you. That's when I realized that I don't love him. I love _you_, Seiko.'' I confessed.

''Naomi…'' Seiko stammered.

She then started to cry once again and hugged the life out of me.

''I-I love you too, Naomi!'' She spoke.

I smiled.

''Seiko…'' I sniffed.

We both let go of each other and a goofy grin appeared on both of our faces.

''_Ne,_ Naomi. Have you ever kissed someone before?'' Seiko asked.

''No, never.'' I replied.

''Neither do I.'' Seiko replied.

She then started to blush.

''Do you wanna…'' She started to stammer, but before she could finish, I already bent forward and placed my lips on hers.

Just like I had always felt in my dream, Seiko's lips felt surprisingly soft. Seiko looked taken aback by my sudden action, but I soon felt her kissing back. A warm feeling spread through my body and I never felt this happy before. When we stopped the kiss, we both grinned sheepishly and laid our foreheads against each other.

''Your lips are soft.'' Seiko spoke.

''Same to you.'' I replied.

Seiko smiled. She then leaned forward again and I felt her snake an arm around my waist. The other arm wrapped around my neck. I dipped my head downwards and planted my lips once again on hers, wrapping my arms around her neck. I soon felt something wet trail over my under lip and I gasped in surprise. Seiko took this opportunity to shove her tongue in my mouth. A blush crept up my cheeks and I felt my face heat up. I was making out with Seiko! Our tongues slowly circled around each other and I felt like electricity sparked. Seiko bit on my lip and a moan escaped my throat.

''Seiko…''

Seiko grinned.

''Look at you, Naomi. All flushed.''

''S-Shut up.'' I muttered back.

Seiko grinned once more. Then, she placed a little peck on my cheek.

''I'm glad I'm back.'' She smiled.

''So am I.'' I replied.

''Naomi…?'' Seiko suddenly asked.

I looked at her with a smile.

''Yeah?''

''I love you.''

I looked taken aback by those three powerful words. They were words I had hoped to hear from Seiko for so long. And there they were. There was only one thing I could say.

''Seiko…''

Seiko looked at me.

''I love you too.''

Seiko smiled happily and I felt warmth blossom through my body.

''Naomi…'' Seiko said, while she buried her head between my breasts.

''H-Hey!'' I exclaimed, a pink blush growing on my cheeks.

''Hehehe, I always wanted to do that.'' Seiko grinned.

''S-Seiko… _mou_…'' I muttured embarrassed.

But somehow, I didn't mind. As long as I had Seiko back, nothing else mattered.

**The End**

**Author Note: Hi guys! My third fanfic! I really loved writing this chapter. I really love Seiko! Her personality is just so funny. She's so forward and pervy. Haha, Seiko! You're awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. If you did, leave a review! I love reading reviews. Oh, but let me notify a thing. You are free to leave story suggestions in your review, just like this guest did. Only, do not immediately assume that I will write that story. If I like your idea, I will take it into consideration and maybe turn it into a one-shot, just like this! ^_^ I hope to see you next time! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
